


Сборник драбблов по TF

by Wac



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Psychology, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wac/pseuds/Wac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. IDW. Дрифт и Гаскет. Луч света в тёмной обыденности. Написано для The Drabble Wars: http://thedrabblewars.diary.ru<br/>2. IDW. Вирль и куча трупов. Самые лучшие и самые молчаливые.<br/>3. TFA. Блитцвинг/Бамблби. Война кончилась победой десептиконов. Последствие одной из последних битв - Бамблби умирает. Рефлексия Блитцвинга. По арту: http://herzspalter.tumblr.com/post/89996281335/we-won-bee-wars-over-ive-been-feeling-awful<br/>4. IDW AU. Старсткрим/Саундвейв. Особенности взаимоотношений нового Лорда и его заместителя. Написано под впечатлением арта kokoko-sir: http://kokoko-sir.tumblr.com/image/95298369312</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сборник драбблов по TF

1.  
\- Это подарок, - мех протянул небольшой флакон полироли и волокна сидящему на импровизированной платформе.  
\- Ты предлагаешь отполировать себя, в качестве подарка для меня? – Дрифт насмешливо поднял уголки губ: в трущобах редко бывают моменты, когда можно расслабиться или незлобно пошутить. Он взял флакон в один манипулятор, а в другой – несильно жёсткую, но грубоватую материю, попеременно смотря то на них, то на бота.  
\- Да, я слышал - ты эксперт в этом деликатном деле, а некоторых вообще принимаешь бесплатно, - тихо засмеялся Гаскет. - Делай с ними, что пожелаешь.  
\- Спасибо. Может начать прямо сейчас? - он демонстративно намочил тряпку средством. Запах быстро перестал доставлять дискомфорт из-за других удушливых ароматов в комнате, но, главным образом, вследствие быстрого закрытия флакона. Не стоит сильно нагружать проц лишней информацией.  
\- Тогда я, наверное, помешаю, - сказал Гаскет, как бы не понимая намёка друга, и расстянул губы в невинной улыбке.  
\- Что ты! Мне всегда хотелось, что бы ты увидел своей оптикой как я буду медленно-медленно полировать свой корпус, тщательно протирая, - наигранно томно произнёс Дрифт.  
\- Никогда бы не пропустил подобного зрелища, к тому же в твоём исполнении, - подыграл светло-жёлтый мех и присел на край. - У меня лучшие места.  
\- Тогда у меня есть идея получше: мастер-класс специально для тебя.  
Дрифт, не спрашивая разрешения, да и какое здесь нужно разрешение, когда всё понятно и без слов, осторожно - вдруг жидкость опасна - начал проводить лоскутом ткани по выступам брони Гаскета. Начал он с груди. Потом спустился к бедренным сочленениям. Постепенно он обработал весь корпус Гаскета. Дрифт отложил принадлежности и оценил свои старания.  
\- Хм-м-м… - со знанием дела протянул только что отполированный. – Я полностью доволен обслуживанием. Примите мою благодарность.  
Пара кликов, и они уже заливаются смехом. Всё-таки приятно иногда подурачиться с другом. Даже в трущобах.  
Что-то громко и глухо упало. Это было два тела. Они так смеялись, что свалились на пол, сводя смысл полироли на нет.

2.  
\- Скучаешь? – туда-сюда покачивался как маятник Вирль.  
\- …  
\- Думаю, что скучаешь. Знаешь, на твоём месте, я бы давно покинул это Праймусом забытое место. Здесь так уныло. Боты копошаться всё время, как эти… Помнишь? Крошечные такие. Ещё по Сети показывали видео с Земли… Точно! Вспомнил – муравьи. Ну, так вот бегают, суетятся все как муравьи. Ужасно агрессивные и невоспитанные. Всем и вся недовольны. Да и в былое время лучше не было: там Совет, там тебя избивает будущий начальник, там новый Прайм всем мозги промывает, - он беззаботно прилёг на пол.  
\- …  
\- Что-то нет ощущения лёгкости и счастья, обещанных людскими программами… В чём проблема? – глубоко задумался Вирль и резко встал, - Я просто забыл взять с собой друга.  
\- …, - он вытащил из дыры в распятом мёртвом корпусе голову, бережно положил на металлический пол и лёг рядом.  
\- Прекрасно, только неудобно. Они совершенно не продумали эту технику для мехов моей комплекции. Мы - ведь друзья? – резко сменил тему разговора Вирль и принял более удобную позу, опершись спинными сегментами о свободной стену.  
Он дал отдых напрягшимся шарнирам и притушил оптику на время. Но он считал, что если уж секретничать, так без лишних ушей. Через несколько астросекунд он снова её активировал.  
\- Хочешь открою секрет?  
\- Я скучаю по своей былой жизни Часовщиком. Нет, пойми меня правильно, это было скучно, но хочется снова ощутить рутину спокойных дней. Ничто не повторяется дважды, не так ли? Кроме постоянных воскрешений Прайма. Без них мир бы не был миром. Ты и твои друзья помогаете мне пережить это нелёгкое время. Я ценю это.  
\- …  
\- Вы классные ребята. Жаль, конечно, что вы мертвы, - сказал Вирль уходя.

3.  
\- Мы выиграли, Би. Война кончилась.  
Айс стоял посреди руин, некогда бывшим непримечательным городишком, и прижимал к себе корпус Бамблби. Его искра уже потухла, его манипуляторы безжизненно свисали вниз, а энергон продолжал течь через простреленную броню. Он осознавал, что Би умер, но не мог бросить посеревший корпус на землю, словно он никчёмный мусор. Это странно, - думал каждый по-своему, но одно и то же. Блицвинг чувствовал внутри себя ничего, что по идее должен был ощущать: ни радость долгожданной победы, ни торжество, что они вернули себе дом, ни даже безумного ликования – лишь дыра, а там расползающаяся боль.  
Другие десептиконы проходили мимо, не замечая их, лишь иногда бросая укоризненные взгляды. Рандом мягким движением огладил обводы его колес и положил его у полуразрушенной стены. А потом ушёл.  
\- Не стоило Би драться, - подумал Хот.  
\- А что вообще стоило делать? – спросил Рандом.  
\- Это война, - ответил Айс.  
\- Это война, - повторили остальные.

4.  
Старскрим осторожно коснулся манипулятором края маски, заставляя смотреть ему прямо в оптику. Это позволительно только Старскриму, и тот использует свои привилегии на полную мощность, упиваясь ими и наслаждаясь, как сейчас.  
\- Лорд Старскрим. Рекомендация: начать подготовку к запланированному параду войск и демонстрации вашей силы, - проговорил Саундвейв инковским баритоном.  
Старскрим разочарованно посмотрел на него и отпустил. В конце концов у Лорда куча обязанностей, с которыми может справится только он и никто боле. Грациозно повернувшись, он уже собрался покинуть кабинет, призывно покачивая бёдрами.  
\- Предложение: через несколько джооров у вас появится несколько свободных циклов, которые следует потратить на разработку нашего совместного проекта, - услышал Старскрим сзади.  
\- "Проектом", значит? Полагаю, Великий Лорд просто обязан уделить ему время прямо сейчас, ведь было бы большой потерей запустить наш... проект, - победоносно ухмыляясь, он подошёл к Саундвейву, который уже убрал маску. Лорд облизал губы в предвкушении. Такое времяпровождение ему было больше по вкусу.


End file.
